Architectural coverings, such as coverings for structures, including walls and openings, such as windows, doorways, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade material that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. A movable rail typically is attached to an edge of the shade material to facilitate extension of the shade material across an architectural structure/feature and to maintain the shade material in a desired configuration. Some movable rails include a handle that facilitates a user moving the movable rail across the architectural structure/feature. Use of some handles may result in a user touching the shade material during extension of the movable rail across the architectural structure/feature.